


Andromedids

by cactusplant



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Talks, M/M, i am the president of feelings & crying!, long walks at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplant/pseuds/cactusplant
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata have a short talk about their personal relationship





	Andromedids

**Author's Note:**

> so. this thing has been sitting in my fryer since 2016, and i finally wanted to get over my huge block of writing it and just. go for it. it could be sorta possible this will be a series of talks, but for now i just wanted to publish this one thing.

Laying on the cold sand at night was always slightly relaxing. A moment of Hinata’s day that wasn't spent with a crowd of his friends. Not that it was bad, but he always felt slightly drained by the end of their group therapies. Overall, it was a good feeling to be in a quiet place, thinking about how far he and the others have come. 

  


“Hinata?”

  


Komaeda’s words were like a knife tearing through silence, hearing the sound of footsteps soft against the sand, making his way towards him. He didn't know if he should be annoyed by the disturbance, or relieved that of all people it was Komaeda. Which felt odd that after all the struggling, long overdue talks and revelation that he still found him as difficult to pin down as any other day in the simulation. 

  


In the least, Hinata was grateful that he became as calming as that first glance at shore. The thing he missed the absolute most about him. 

  


“You can lay there in silence all night, Hinata, but at least do me the honor of telling me to get lost.” Or, not tonight. 

  


He sighed deeply, “You don't have to call me that.” 

  


“Call you what?” Hinata could swear Komaeda was being at least slightly self-aware in his question. Either in jest or just to test the waters on how close they actually were. 

  


He grumbled slightly, untucking his arms from behind his head and pushing himself up slightly just to face Komaeda and give him a sort-of ‘are you joking with me?’ look. Then Komaeda’s face turned from slightly teasing to genuinely confused. 

  


“You can call me Hajime, you don't have to be so formal,” he makes a small motion with his hands gesturing to come sit with him. “It's the least you could do since we’ve come a long way.”

  


He slightly expected the burst of laughter to come out of Komaeda’s mouth. 

  


“The very least? You have very low standards, Hin-,” he paused for a brief moment, “Hajime.” 

  


Komaeda stood there, suddenly dead silent. He didn’t know he would miss those moments where he would go off on some tangent, or rant about hope. He does that less these days, for better or worse. 

  


“I can tell you’re anxious.” Hinata wasn't going to intrude on his space, and if Komaeda didn’t want to open up he wouldn't force him to do it either, but he's not going to sit there and watch him shoulder every negative word he can think of in solitude. 

  


“I see Izuru didn't come with a talent in tactfulness.” Komaeda laughed again, but this time it was a more miserable laugh. It was the kind of laugh Komaeda gave when he wanted to brush someone off. 

  


“We aren't exactly totally different people, Komaeda. So sorry, that one's just me.” 

  
“You don't exactly have to call me that either, Hajime.” An expert at dodging the situation. Though Hinata decides tonight's not exactly a night for fighting with him. Like a barrier breaking down, Komaeda sits down next to him. 

  


“Alright, Nagito.” He notices Komaeda relaxing as they sit there, until Komaeda lays back down on the sand and stares at the sky. “It’s not exactly a beautiful view, I guess.” Hinata jokes, and for a moment the chaotic state of the world is even farther from him than it already is. 

  


“It’s fine, the meteor shower will come at any moment.” Komaeda says, and Hinata doesn't look back to see his expression. 

  


The meteor shower never comes either, and for a moment it slightly frustrates Komaeda. 

  


“There's things I really haven't told you just yet, Hajime.” His voice sounds dejected, but when it reaches his name there's a tinge of happiness to it. Hope even, if he would want to even get involved in calling it that. 

  


“We’ll get there, so don't worry too much about that.” 

  


“I think I love you, Hajime.” He can hear the sound of Komaeda shifting in place, “No, I know I do. It’s really pointless to hide that, right?” His voice moved from dejected to heart-wrenchingly _sad_. The worst part was that he was giving a bittersweet smile at the delivery.

  


Hinata lays down in the sand, quietly sighing. It could be relief, or annoyance that it really took him this long. Being honest with himself...He’s just glad he still holds feelings for him. 

  


“I just wanted you to know. Considering I’ve bared myself out so far to plant the trust back into this...To be honest, it’s just very naive and selfish of me.” He begins to mask his voice back again, just to sound a bit happier about the situation. More together. 

  


“Back when we first met, when you smiled at me and helped me out, I thought we’d develop into something like this,” Hinata pushed his hand into his bangs, “In all honesty, I felt really betrayed by what you did. I think you already know that, dont you?” 

“I understand.” Komaeda interjected when Hinata made a short pause. “I’m just glad we can-” 

  


“Let me finish,” Hinata pressed on, clearing his throat a bit “I guess I shouldn't have immediately assumed your entire personality. You’re still the same guy.” 

  


“Ah, what a very Hinata-like response.” Hinata felt slightly annoyed to hear his last name used again, as Komaeda turned his head to look away from him. 

  


“I still love you, Nagito.” 

  


That seemed to shut him right up, and Hinata could swear he heard his mouth open and close right before he was about to say something, he took a short breath in before replying with a “But?” 

  


“I just do.” 

  


Komaeda turned his whole body towards him, looking straight into his eyes. He looked oddly heartbroken, face flushed but not looking even the slightest content. 

  


“How can you be so _sure_? Honestly Hajime, I’ve been running myself in circles and then you just...” He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, now looking all too unsure how to feel. “Are you even sure that's okay? Being in love with someone like _me_? It’s unheard of. I'm almost concerned for you.” He didn't even sound guilty about it, just all too upset for the situation.

  


“Well, sorry about that.” He sighed, he really wanted to get through to Komaeda, but sometimes he just didn’t know what to say to him. 

  


“Still, something so fortunate can only end this night with me horrified and hurt.” He tries to ignore Hinata’s concerned, frustrated face and the fact that his face is suddenly streaked with tears.

  


The meteor shower still doesn't come. 

  


“I’ll promise you something, then.” 

  


Another barrier is broken in silence. 

  


“Don't be so-...Saying stuff like that, you sound like some sort of protagonist. A promise?” Komaeda spat out, thinking it would be much easier of Hin- Hajime, hated him. 

  


“I promise not to be so ridiculous, then.” Hinata rolls his eyes, “I just won't let you get hurt.” 

  


“I can't tell if you’re being foolishly selfish or foolishly _selfless_ , Hajime.” He scoffs, and his mind tells him to push him away. ‘You getting hurt is no shock, but him getting hurt...?’

  


“You and I together? You know what that entails, right? I’ve told you as much before.” 

  


“I apologize then, if you aren't ready for it I won't push it any further.” 

  


“Don’t, it was my fault anyways.” He turns his head, and Hinata’s eyes are looking straight up towards the sky. No meteors, barely any stars, yet still looking pensive and interested all the same. For a moment he swore he could hear the cogs in Hinata’s head turning. 

  


He barely speaks up when he hears him say, “It's not,” sighs, “I know how it is.” 

  


“I just don't think you entirely understand.” 

  


“You’re right, I don't. I just know how it felt for a brief moment in my life.” 

  


“You continue on though, I just stay still.” Komaeda sounded less angry and more depressed. 

  


“You don't have to stay still forever. You can move when you want to.” 

  


They both lock eyes, 

  


“Hajime.” He whispers.

  


“Nagito?” Hinata whispers back. 

  


“I don't want to die alone.” 

  


Hinata tucks part of Komaeda’s hair behind his ears. 

  


When he sees him inching towards him slowly, he closes his eyes. Komaeda stares at him like that.

  


“Uhm-” 

  


  
“Go ahead, if you want.” He says before Komaeda questions it. 

  


He presses his lips down onto his. They stay like that for a while, or at least a while in Komaeda’s head. They don't move and they don't go any further, Hinata only putting his hand on Komaeda’s face. When they pull apart, he looks conflicted. 

  


“Was it...bad?” Hinata questions. 

  


“No...That's not...It,” Komaeda bites his lip, furrowing his brows and looking away from his face “It's really the opposite.” 

  


“So, good then?” God, he really couldn’t read him right now. He wasn’t really experienced in any of this, and on top of that with someone like Komaeda. Which, wasn’t a bad thing...Just a confusing one. 

  


“Yeah. It was good.” He sniffles a bit, and his smile is the most genuine one he’s seen tonight. 

  


“Good, then.” Hinata smiles too. Both of them looking held back, but content. “Glad you changed your mind- or didn’t. We don’t have to-” 

  


“Hajime?” Komaeda placed his hand on his, and squeezed softly. He still looked partially unsure, and they both know there will be a million other talks to come. Their hands intertwining, Hinata is just content he made progress with him. 

  


Neither of them can see anything in this vast red sky. Vagueness was a strange security in their circumstances. 

  



End file.
